Peripheral sensor devices are becoming more common in the mobile market. Specifically, wearable technologies that can calculate steps and activity are able to be paired with user equipment (UE) and report health information to a user. These wearable technologies are costly due to the sensors, transmission capabilities, size, batteries, among other reasons. Additionally, the wearable technologies must be charged periodically and sometimes a user may not have charged the device before an activity.